1. Field of the Invention
Among other things, the present invention is related to drive units for conveyor belts. A flexible rider or interlocker is attached to the outward edge of the conveyor belt. The flexible rider includes a gear for meshing with a gear of the tapered rotable driver. Due to the meshing of the flexible rider and the rotable driver, the conveyor belt can be pulled about the conveyor frame.
2. Description of the Previous Art
1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,466—Almes, et. al., owned Applicant. Almes discloses reinforcing member 3 having a convex beading 4 positioned between rolling elements 9 and 10. Beading 4 includes symmetrical lips 5a and 5b. The '466 Patent does not teach or suggest a gear integrally formed on either lip 5a or lip 5b.
2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,102—Schoning is also owned by Applicant. FIGS. 1 and 2 disclose two bead marginal portions 9 with structures identical to the reinforcing members structures enabled in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,466—Almes, et. al. Schoning does not teach or suggest a gear integrally formed with marginal portions 9.
3) U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,222—Przybylski enables a centering and take-up means for belt conveyors. The '222 Patent does not teach or suggest a belt interlocker having a lip or leg with a gear formed integrally thereon.
4) U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,861—Daniluk, et al. enables a curved conveyor belt. The '861 Patent does not teach or suggest a belt interlocker having a lip or leg with a gear formed integrally thereon.
5) U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,379—Bruhm enables an angular guidance for a conveyor belt system. Bruhm's elastic shoulder 10 is attached to belt 1 with rivet 16. Shoulder 10 rides against rollers 12 and 14. The '379 does not teach or suggest a lip or a leg attached to belt 1 that extends from shoulder 10 to pass though the opening between rollers 12 and 14 while shoulder 10 rides simultaneously against rollers 12 and 14.
6) U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,443—Buhrer describes a conveyor belt curve. The '443 Patent enables tension springs 8 to secure belt 1 to the conveyor. Buhrer does not teach or suggest a belt interlocker having a lip or a leg with a gear formed integrally thereon.
7) U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,977—Cline enables an apparatus and method for use in replacing conveyor belts. A U-shaped member 84 is secured to the outer edge portion 6 using suitable means, such as the adhesive or rivets, and provides shoulder portions 86 and 88 which are contacted by the cylindrical surfaces 48 and 64. The operation of the endless conveyor belt 4 produces a radially inwardly directed force but the cylindrical surfaces 48 and 64 bear against the shoulders 86 and 88 to keep the endless conveyor belt 4 moving in the desired path. Cline does not teach or suggest a belt interlocker having a lip or a leg with a gear formed integrally thereon where the lip passes through the opening between cylindrical surfaces 48 and 64.
8) U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,083—Axmann describes a curved belt conveyor. Rollers 40 and 41 press against the elevation 32 of belt 11. Axmann does not teach or suggest a belt interlocker having a lip or a leg with a gear formed integrally thereon.
9) U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,800—Meredith teaches a treadmill with a peripheral belt support. The Meredith profile is ideally built up from the edges of the endless belt 50, by attaching a multi-stranded cable core 40 made from stainless steel or other suitable material, with a fabric reinforcing strip 42. A tubular plastic sleeve 44 made from a strong and flexible plastic, such as nylon is then bonded over the prepared edge of the endless belt 50 using a vulcanizing process to form a continuous, seamless load-bearing profile to engage the support rollers 14. The '800 Patent does not teach or suggest a belt interlocker having a lip or a leg with a gear formed integrally thereon.
10) U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,512—Gianvito, et al. enables a sliding belt turn conveyor. Endless belt 12 is retained in the curved path by restraining devices 40, 41, and 42. Fasteners 55a secure wheel assemblies 46 to the edge of belt 12. Wheel 54 is mounted to a wheel support plate 47 and to the belt by fastener 55a. The wheel 54 has a plastic tire 54b mounted on a bushing 54a. Fastener 55a extends through belt 12, wheel support plate 47, and bushing 54a and is secured thereto by a nut 55b. Wheel assembly 46 extends generally perpendicular from a lower surface 12b of the endless belt so that tires 54b engage upper and lower vertical bearing surfaces 40a and 40b of bearing member 40 which restrains lateral movement of belt 12. The '512 Patent does not teach or suggest a belt interlocker having a lip or a leg with a gear formed integrally thereon.
11) U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,851—Mitas, et al. discloses a rivet belt fastener. The Mitas Patent does not teach or suggest a belt interlocker having a lip or a leg with a gear formed integrally thereon.
12) U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,931 B1—Edelmann enables a belt conveyor. Among other things, Edelmann requires a toothed ring 6 for each carrying roller 2. Carrying roller 2 has journal 8 that is connected to the drive device. The '931 toothed belt 7 is fixed on conveying belt 1, and importantly, is a constituent part of a toothed belt component 9. Counterpressure 10 presses toothed belt component 9 onto the conveying belt 1. The free ends of the essentially U-shaped toothed belt component 9 are configured as a bead 11, which produces a bead ridge along the conveying belt border. Bead 11 rides against guide rollers 12. Guide rollers 12 are fastened on angled retaining arms 13 such that they act on the toothed-belt component 9 and/or on the bead 11 by way of inclined running surfaces. Edelmann does not teach or suggest a belt interlocker having a lip or a leg with a gear formed integrally thereon where the lip passes through the opening between guide rollers 12.
13) US Patent Application 2004/0035685—Fujiwara, et al. discloses a curved belt support apparatus. A thick part 220 is formed across the entire outer edge area of the Fujiwara curved belt 200. The thick part 220 is thicker than the rest of the curved belt 200 on both the top and bottom surfaces. Upper inner side surface 221 of the thick part 220 is oriented diagonally upward facing the radial inner edge of the curved belt 200, while the lower inner side surface 222 is oriented diagonally downward facing the radial inner edge of the curved belt 200. The curved conveyor 100 has support apparatuses 300 that support the thick part 220 and prevent it from moving in the direction of the radial inner edge of the curved belt 200.